


Rocking Around The Xmas Tree, part 1

by Neroli66



Series: Rocking verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Holiday fun written years ago for Cari on LJ.





	Rocking Around The Xmas Tree, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://caarirose.livejournal.com/)**caarirose** because she is made of awesome and wanted Chris/Steve meet fic and Chris/Steve Holiday fic and the bunny I tried to toss her way ate my brain. Although this is _not_ actually them meeting, but it is just a couple months after. Lets say Christmas 1998 and call it good, okay? No beta in sight but Cari did get comment spammed with the lot.

Christian hugged his momma tight, wondering for the millionth time how he managed to do without seeing her more than once or twice a year. He knew getting home even that often was a miracle between money being so tight and acting and now the band; which, god, he wouldn't give up for anything, but sometimes he wishes he could follow his dreams from a little closer to home.

He pulled back with a small sigh and turned to clap a hand over the guy behind him's shoulder, tugging him forward, “Momma, this is my buddy Steve, Steve, my Momma.”

As Steve murmured a soft 'hello Ma'am' Chris turned back around, the easy explanation of how Steve's parents had finally gotten to take their long promised second honeymoon and he hadn't wanted the guy to be alone on Christmas dying on his lips as he took in that _look_. The same look his Ma gave every single girl he'd ever brought home and not one of the guys.

Even though he'd probably fucked more of the guys, but he'd never told his Momma that.

Yet here she was giving Steve, _Steve_ , who he barely knew, that piercing, measuring, 'you good enough for my boy?' look.

Things weren't even _like_ that with him and Steve, he liked the guy too much for that kinda shit and anyway, they worked, _wrote_ , well together. If there was one thing Chris had learned it was that you don't fuck with the people you play with. This band thing him and Steve were working on had a real chance of being something and he wasn't about to let his dick mess things up.

Hell, it wasn't like he'd even _told_ her much about Steve in the first place, just that he'd met this amazing guitar player/songwriter and they were starting a band. How the hell did she get this idea that he was bringing Steve home to meet his family because it was _like that_ between them from a few perfectly innocent comments about how talented the guy was and one freaking _look_ at him standing on her doorstep? It was insane.

Okay, so yes, maybe Kane's did tend toward crazy but his ma wasn't born a Kane and had never shown signs of the affliction before. Fact that she _married_ one notwithstanding.

Steve was filling the gap in the conversation when Chris pulled himself together enough to realize they were still standing on the doorstep. His deep, easy going voice asking if it was okay for him to stay and Chris heard his ma replying that of _course_ it was as she reached over and dragged Steve into house, already asking what kinda potatoes Steve liked with his Holiday dinner; mashed or baked because of _course_ everyone loves the sweet so there's always plenty of those.

Chris bent down and retrieved the duffel bag he'd dumped to knock on the door and followed them in. He just prayed his dad got home soon so this whole freaky-ass Twilight Zone thing his ma had going on over Steve would come to an end.

Otherwise it was gonna be a long three days till Christmas.

*  
**Two Days Later**

He was wrong, this wasn't the Twilight Zone, it was _Hell_.

Things hadn't gotten better when his pa got home; they'd gotten worse with one quirked eyebrow and a questioning look to his ma and her barely there nod and Chris was pretty sure he hadn't breathed right since.

It didn't help that his Aunt and Uncle were already put up in the guest room so Steve had been stuck bunking down with Chris. Which was more kinds of awkward then it should be since Steve had crashed at his tiny LA apartment a dozen or so times already and it'd never been awkward there.

Of course, that was before his entire family went bat-shit insane and decided him and Steve were an item. Not that anyone mentioned it, they all just followed momma's lead and accepted it as _fact_. Without bothering to check with him to make sure it was _true_ first.

Never mind that him and Steve never held hands or kissed or even sat next to each other on the couch, there was no inappropriate groaning coming from Chris's room at night and they never snuck off to be alone. Not even to share the weed they had brought.

Hell, Steve wasn't even his _type_ for god's sake, not that his family knew he _had_ a type when it came to men.

All they knew was his type when it came to women and Steve sure as hell didn't fit _that_ profile. Chris knew he was predictable, he was okay with that, he just really liked being the _guy_ in the relationship when he was with a girl. Was it so wrong that that meant he tended toward petite blondes with nice hooters?

Course, the problem with skinny chicks is you feel like you'll break them which is how the whole fucking guys on occasion thing started. When Chris wanted a little slam-you-up-against-a-wall rough sex he went for tall, dark and male.

The only thing his male and female encounters shared was the fact that they were drop dead gorgeous; so sue him, Chris liked knowing he had the envy of the entire room no matter _what_ sex he had on his arm.

And yeah, Steve was a good enough looking guy but he wasn't exactly Brad Pitt; he was just sort of, _normal_ , average. Just because Chris got the occasional hard on listening to the guy sing didn't mean he was _attracted_ to him, it just meant Steve had a really nice voice.

Of course, the part that was pissing him off the _most_ was Steve's obliviousness over his family's freaky-ass behavior.

Okay, so it's not like Steve had anything to compare it to since he'd never met any of them before but wouldn't one find it a _little_ odd that everyone related to a guy you just met a few months ago was hugging you and welcoming you to the family like you were his fucking boyfriend? Especially a guy who'd not once shown you that he was sometimes interested in other guys?

Chris was positive him and Steve had never broached the subject before and he was _discreet_ , damn it.

But no, the only puzzled looks Steve tossed out were aimed at him and Chris was pretty sure that had more to do with the fact that his leg hadn't stopped twitching for two days and the glares Chris couldn't stop shooting his way. Cuz it wasn't like he could glare at his family, they'd kick his ass six ways to Sunday.

Of course, if he kept glaring at _Steve_ like that his momma was likely to beat him to death with wooden spoon and adopt Steve in his place.

If he ever _did_ break up with Steve, which he couldn't since they weren't _like_ that, he'd better make sure he had a good 5,000 miles between him and momma when he told her. Scratch that, he'd better be on _Pluto_. Lord knows he'd end up there anyway.

*

**Christmas Eve**

It was freezing out and his ass was wet, but Chris barely felt it through the Jack and weed haze he'd managed to get going since he'd crawled out onto the porch roof. He used to come out here all the time as a kid, to sneak off, to sneak in, to just sit and be one with his thoughts.

Not that he was really 'one' with his thoughts right now, kinda hard with them skitting all over the damn place, and he wasn't exactly sneaking off either. Not when everyone else was in bed sleeping and he had no where else to go. Or no where else he _wanted_ to go as his brain oh so helpfully kept reminding him.

He wasn't sure when or how it actually happened, he suspected around the time the good food filling his belly and the warmth of being surrounded by people that loved and accepted him had finally kicked in and he'd started to relax; or maybe it was when his momma had finally talked Steve and him into unpacking the guitars they'd brought along with them.

Anyway, sometime around then it had hit him, with the food coma and the warmth and all and his voice tangling in harmony with Steve's as they sang Christmas carols for his family and he'd looked up into those crystal blue eyes with the little crinkles around the edges and realized that this was _home_.

Not just the house and his family, but _Steve_.

That there was a reason his gut filled with warmth the first time they met, that there was a reason he hated every moment not spent with Steve since they met, that there was a reason he couldn't get enough of hearing his raspy voice singing softly along as they worked out a new song. Steve was a limb he hadn't even realized was missing.

And he was scared spitless. Because Christian Kane did not _do_ soul mates, it was a fucking retarded concept cooked up by Hallmark to sell chocolate and Valentine's Day cards.

But he also didn't lie to himself _or_ his momma and he'd never corrected her about just what kind of friends he and Steve were and all that bullshit about her being upset if they ever broke up? That was really Chris not being able to balls up that he never wanted to see a time in his life without Steve in it ever again.

And god damn if that didn't scare the crap out of him.

Almost as much as heading into the bedroom an hour after Steve and finding him sleeping like a baby on his bed had. All right, so it wasn't so much Steve sleeping that scared him as it was the overwhelming urge to ignore the sleeping bag on the floor he'd _been_ using and just crawl into bed next to Steve and curl up around him.

Christian Kane also didn't do cuddling.

So here he was freezing his _ass_ off outside his bedroom window getting stoned and drunk and said ass was probably frozen to the shingles. Still, it was better then being inside listening to Steve's even breathing and occasional snore; and he so did _not_ have a cute snore, no matter what Chris' delusion about soul mates and all that crap was trying to say.

“You never told me,” Steve's voice was softer than usual but Chris _still_ jumped out of his skin at the sound of it.

“What are you doing up?” God, was that his voice shaking? The hell, Kane. Get a grip and make sure the JD doesn't tip off the roof. And then before Steve could reply, Chris heard himself asking, “Told you what?”

The fucker just chuckled at him and pulled the joint out of his numb fingers. One, two slow draws before Steve glanced back over at him and answered, “That your family is as crazy as you are.”

“Guess I shouldn't be surprised,” Steve drawled and really, since when did California boys drawl? “Real friendly though, not like your anti-social ass.”

“I'm anti-social?” Chris sputtered back, “You're the one that sits in the corner fiddling with his guitar all night at parties, not me.”

He didn't like the piercing way Steve's eyes focused on him at that, like they could see right through him. Or the slightly sad look as Steve blinked and turned away to take another puff off the joint before passing it back over.

“Maybe,” Steve said; and really, his voice should never sound that tired unless it was from being fucked out. And Chris didn't even _want_ to analyze where that thought came from. “But I'm not the one whose been sulking and avoiding the friend he brought home with him for three days.”

“We are friends, right Christian?” Steve asked as he twisted around to face him. Chris felt like he'd just been punched in the gut.

“Yeah,” he replied softly, “Yeah, we are.”

He took a long, hard pull off the joint before tossing the butt into the snow and chasing it with a third of whiskey. He barely felt Steve's long fingers unwinding his from the neck of the bottle when he was done. Might have been the liquor chasing through his system but it was more likely the cold, or the numb 'this is never gonna be more than friends like I need it to be' running through his head.

Chris wasn't sure but he might have made a little sobbing noise as Steve set the bottle down on the other side where Chris couldn't reach it.

But then Steve's callused fingers where wrapping around his cheeks and a puff of warm breath was tickling his nose and Chris wasn't sure of _anything_ anymore; except maybe that the softest lips he'd ever kissed where pressing gently against his like Steve was afraid this wasn't going to be okay.

And yeah, maybe he had a right to worry because Chris hadn't exactly shown that he was above freaking out over this. And maybe he was thinking too much because Steve's tongue was tracing over where Chris had his lips pressed together in a tight line and why was he doing that? He _wanted_ that tongue inside his mouth.

Steve pulled back, just enough to rest his head against Chris' forehead, and this was nice. Sharing air and Steve's fingers scratching lightly against his scalp; but it wasn't getting that tongue down his throat and really, right now that was all Chris could think about so he reached up and twisted his cold hands into the long strands of Steve's hair and pressed his lips back up where they belonged.


End file.
